Dreams
by lilswmr427
Summary: Dan has a nightmare and goes to Amy for a bit of help.


_He was running. Running as fast as he could possibly muster. If he stopped to think about it, he really had no place to run to. His mother and father are deceased. Grace is gone. Everyone he loved and trusted was now haunting him, mocking him. Nothing could be worse. As if, on call, Natalie Kabra appeared behind him with her dart gun, aimed and ready to fire at him. His legs were beginning to tire. Natalie was quickly catching up. As an attempt to loose her, or at least gain a little bit of time, Dan turned right onto a side street. Which, of course, the side street happened to be an alleyway with a murderous Isabel Kabra and a backstabbing, heart-breaking Ian Kabra standing at the end. What luck. The Kabras were now inching closer. Way too close. Now, within spitting distance…_

_"How would you like to go visit your mum and dad? What about your grandma? Or Irina? She sure saves your sorry butt." Isabel spat at Dan. For once, Dan felt like Amy; he was unable to utter a thing._

_"Mrrp," was all that came out of Dan's mouth._

_"Making silly cat noises? Please." Ian taunted. "Ah, fear not. We have Saladin. He will be with Grace after we get done with him." All Dan could do was stand there, defenseless with a look of pure horror on his face._

_"I don't suppose our filthy, little Madrigal here is scared, huh?" Natalie continued, with a look of pure joy on her face for taunting Dan. "How are you going to defend yourself? Oh, that's right, you can't. You're an orphan with a family that hates you. You have no power. Yu have no money, not to mention your clothes look like they were trampled by a hoard of hungry elephants. I'll make this easy. Go stand over there, and you won't feel a thing!"_

Dan started to scream. He screamed so loud, you might have had a hard time hearing jets flying overhead. His body started to shake. The next thing he knew, he was laying off the side of a bed violently shaking. It would have put a massage chair to shame.

Dan got up. He'd had nightmares before, but this one had been by far the worst. Of course, there was the common house fire and occasionally the Kabras trapping Amy, Alistair, and himself in a cave. None of them had been like this, however. This one was different.

"Amy. Amy, I need you," Dan was shaking Amy awake. This wasn't his Amy-I-got-another-baseball-card voice, but his scared and slightly sympathetic voice.

"Hm? Yeah, Dan? What's wrong?" Amy groggily asked Dan.

"Well, I had a nightmare and I'm really scared," Dan confessed, twisting his fingers.

Amy sat up. "Alright, you've gotten my full and undivided attention. Please do elaborate a little more."

Dan took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, it started out that I was just running. At the beginning, I guess I was running from myself, but then Natalie started to chase me with her dart gun. When I was trying to get away from her, I took a right into a side street and it was an alley. Ian and Isabel were at the end giving me these evil glares. They started to taunt me. Even worse, they had Saladin!" Amy then noticed the water in Dan's eyes, " T-then Natalie, s-she was going to k-kill me so I screamed. Then I w-woke up." Dan ran over to Amy and gave her a hug. He isn't the hugging type, but he needed it. Amy gladly responded to his gesture.

"Dan. It's okay. You aren't alone. I'm right here. Nellie is over there. Grace, mom, and dad, are really still here, in our hearts." Amy reasoned, "You need sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Dan nodded in agreement. He climbed back into his bed and fell asleep.

_"Put that down now, unless you want to be smashed to pieces." Said a husky voice._

_"Don't you even think about touching my brother!" Right at that moment, Amy, the Holts, Alistair Oh, Nellie, and Grace came around the corner. Being the Holts, they were the ones to fight the Kabras. The Holts took down Ian easily. Hamilton threw him over a fence. Madison and Reagan both took on Natalie, to their great delight. She ended up running because her Prada was "ruined". Eisenhower punched Isabel in the stomach. She seemed unharmed by their efforts until Mary-Todd told her that she was ugly. In an enraged rampage that consisted of "I will sue" and "You will be sorry for that", she left. Happy at the win in the battle, Saladin scampered up to Dan. He gladly scooped him up._

_"Well, Dan. Off we are." Alistair called from afar. Dan started to walk until he saw to familiar faces._

_"Dan. Know that we're always with you. No matter what happens."_

_"I agree with your mother. We love you."_

_"Be strong, Dan. Be strong."_

_And then they were gone. Just like that. Amy came to his left and stood right next to him. He smiled at her in agreement. Amy and Dan started to walk, along with the whole pack of clue hunters. Then- most surprisingly- Reagan came to Dan's other side. She gave him a nod and a smile. Dan felt at ease. The group walked together to who knows where. It wasn't a big match of who can betray whom, but of trust. It was perfection._

_And he had everyone he would ever need at his side._

* * *

A/N How was it? I had this idea and I thought I'd write it down. I know Dan is a bit OOC, but that was intended. I also know the Kabras would not be that easy to take down. This is Dan's dream and it would go how Dan would want it to. You were supposed to see the softer side of Dan. Oh! About the whole Dan and Reagan thing... she's my favorite Holt and Dan is too good from Natalie. When I learned that she was talking ballet, it totally broke everything I ever thought of a Holt. So there. That's why.

Don't forget to press that blue button down there! (Some say it's green though...)


End file.
